Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2
Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 is the second Greatest Hits game in the series. It is the sequel to Just Dance: Greatest Hits. The game includes songs from Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance 2017, Just Dance 2018, Just Dance 2019, and Just Dance Wii U, with 50+ songs. It also has an exclusive track, which is not an exclusive in the Wii and Xbox 360 because Nice For What was not removed from the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 2019. It is the first game in the main series since Just Dance: Greatest Hits to not be available for the PS3. Appearance On the 8th-Gen and Switch versions of Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 runs on Just Dance 2019 and Just Dance 2018’s properties respectively and skip Just Dance 4-2017’s properties. On the 7th-Gen versions, it obviously runs on updated version of Just Dance 2014’s engine. It also properties of it’s own. Changes or Differences * Alternate routines and World Dance Floor are not present. *The normal mode feedback show up in a font, which is named Avenir Heavy Bold. The kids mode's counter font's name is Pusab, which is well known for it's use in the video game, Geometry Dash. *The Mojo Coins are displayed on the screen as "GreatHits2". *Every song‘s pictograms styled to look like modern pictograms, for example, routines with the old arrows telling you to walk forward and backward are replaced with the new arrows. **This is not the case for certian Just Dance Unlimited songs, Just Dance 2018 songs, and obviously, Fire on the Dancefloor ''and ''Nice For What. *A bunch of diagonal lines are added to the 7th-Gen versions. *''Koi Suru Fortune Cookie'' are covered, unlike thier initial appearance in Just Dance Wii U. *Mashups and Gift Machine are present. Track List Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02 has 50 songs: *An asterisk (*) indicates that this song is covered in-game. *A “#” indicates that this song’s difficulty and/or effort has been altered from its original game. *A (U) indicates that this song is unlocked with the use of a code with buttons. *A (UT) indicates that this song is unlocked by using text. *Another difficulty in [here] indicates the difficulty has been changed from the original game. The difficulty in [here] is the original. Dance Mash-Up (Revival) There are 25 mashups. This is the first time in series to have "Mashup" mode. In this mode dancers from previous (or current) games appear for some amount of time. * (S) = Sweat Mashup. * (Remake) = Remake Mashup. *A (U) indicates that this song is unlocked with the use of a code with buttons. Removed Songs There are 5 songs that were removed from the game. These songs were going to be in the game, as seen in the files, but were removed for unknown reasons. Trivia *Menu sound effects from Just Dance 2019, Just Dance 2015, and Just Dance 3 are used respectively. **Also, the menu music is the one from Just Dance 2, but remixed by TikTok user Matthew Duffy. * On the North American cover, only dancers from Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Unlimited are featured. ** Also, the dancers have a different color scheme. * The codes for the unlockable songs are displayed below: ** Don’t Worry code: X-X-B-B-B-Y-A-Y-A and UP-UP-DOWN-DOWN-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT ** All About Us code: A-Y-A-Y-B-X-B-X and RIGHT-LEFT-RIGHT-LEFT-DOWN-UP-DOWN-UP ** Crazy Little Thing code: X-B-B-X-Y-Y-A-A and UP-DOWN-DOWN-UP-RIGHT-RIGHT-LEFT-LEFT ** Sayonara code: X-B-Y-A-X-B-A-Y and LEFT-UP-UP-RIGHT-DOWN-DOWN-RIGHT-LEFT ** Nice For What code: bringnfwback *** NOTE: The button codes will not work on the Xbox One and Xbox 360 versions due to it’s different arrangement with buttons and the letter code listed is exclusive for 8th-Gen consoles. The code for Nice For What on the 7th-Gen version is work8amfinshroundfive. * All of the Just Dance 4 songs that were also DLCs on Just Dance 2014 or were on Just Dance Wii U (except for Die Young and Moves Like Jagger) use their original squares instead of the updated ones. * If saved data from the previous Just Dance games is found by Just Dance: Greatest Hits 02, the avatars for the following tracks are unlocked: ** Jin Go Lo Ba ** Kung Fu Fighting ** Airplanes * The game replaces Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2. * Even though the cover says "Hits from Just Dance 4-2018", the game also includes three songs from Just Dance Wii U, one song from Just Dance 2019, and an exclusive track (which is Nice For What) * Fortune Cookie in Love uses the cover version by JKT48, but the artist is mistakenly credited as AKB48 in-game. Gallery Game Files feedback_gold_jd2019.png|''YEAH'' feedback feedback_perfect_jd2019.png|''PERFECT'' feedback feedback_super_jd2019.png|''SUPER'' feedback feedback_good_jd2019.png|''GOOD'' feedback feedback_ok_jd2019.png|''OK'' feedback feedback_bad_jd2019.png|''X'' feedback Feedback goldbad jd2019.png|Gold X feedback Star_glow_jd2019.png|Star Star_glow_plus_jd2019.png|Superstar Star_glow_plus_more_jd2019.png|Megastar Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Just Dance Category:Ubisoft Category:Dancing Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Multi-Platform Games